Discovery
by Trixfan
Summary: Book Two of Four. Jim and Trix have been abducted. Mr Wheeler is looking for them. Jonsey has been implicated. Can anything possibly get worse? Exactly what will be discovered and when?
1. Chapter 1

'Nothing's the same,' Mart muttered under his breath, kicking a pebble with his left foot.

The middle Belden son watched it skim across the ground. As the stone crashed onto the street, somehow it described the level of his current distress. The last week and a half had been hell. He didn't understand why his parents made him return to school and a normal life.

'Life can't be normal without Trix and Jim,' he mourned the loss of his sister and friend.

The first frenzied week, the police, FBI and Mr Wheelers private investigators moved heaven and earth to find clues. They'd learnt so much about why the abduction took place and who'd been behind it. The world moved at a frantic pace. Then, Friday night everything stopped. A week after his only sister disappeared, every official no longer seemed interested in returning the missing part of his family. The investigation placed on the back burner until some new piece of evidence or clue turned up.

'We've done all we can. Life has to go on,' Mart scowled. The anger those words generated from well-meaning people caused a lump of hot lava in his throat. 'You try living without one of your family members every day and see how you'd like it.'

The ensuing eight days at school had been even more difficult to tolerate. Honey, Di and Dan returned to class at their parents and guardians assistance, along with Mart. Initially they'd been ostracised, the other students gave them space, unsure what to say and how to act around the tight knit group.

Behind their backs, the other students pointed and whispered. At the time it hurt Honey and Di more than the boys. Tuesday brought the beginning of the questions, the taunts and the intrigue. Suddenly everyone wanted to know everything and believed the members of the Bob Whites would give the information easily, happily and without emotion. By Wednesday, the young people learnt to hate the public interest Trixie and Jim's disappearance caused.

Glancing up, Martin noticed the doors of Sleepyside Junior Senior High School open. In a few moments the population would came rushing out. Like the rest of the Bob-whites, many of the students lived outside the small village and took the bus to and from the public school. Peering through the line of yellow vehicles, Mart didn't feel like sharing his space with anyone. Last week he'd felt trapped sitting in what amounted to a tin can crammed. Other students always wanted the gory details. Even if they didn't ask, he saw it in the gleam of their eyes. Some days it took all his courage just to get out of bed and face society.

Today, he'd done something he'd never attempted before. Mart cut class. In fact he'd decided to miss this afternoons educational timetable altogether. Martin Belden needed the opportunity to be alone and think without the constant looks of pity or accusation.

'A lot of good that did me,' Mart continued to mutter, feeling dejected. An afternoon alone had solved nothing. It would cause his parents, already stressed by the disappearance of their only daughter to become disappointed in him.

Reaching the edge of the park across the road from his school, Mart took a perch on the pillar at the end of several stone steps. He planned to stay there until Di, Honey and Dan exited the building. They understood perfectly, as few others ever could. Then he'd flag them over.

Honey burst into tears last Wednesday night when Cecelia innocently asked how school went. Two days back in the classroom and the stress made the young woman unhappy and feel isolated from her classmates. Thursday, the Wheeler's chuffer showed up about the same time the final bell rang. Maybe they could catch a ride from Tom who'd taken to driving past the school. Mart knew he'd been elated not having to weather the questions about Trixie and Jim or the expressions of pity on his classmate's faces. During school hours he barely survived the torment of constant theories and well wishes. Although they didn't say it, Mart knew Honey, Di and Dan felt the same way.

'I'm not in a good headspace,' Mart realised, 'neither are the other Bob-whites since the abduction. Why did this have to happen to Trixie and Jim? It's not fair.'

Taking the afternoon off to be alone and think hadn't work. He still felt guilty, wishing he'd seen the reasons behind Trixie's argument with his mother and her withdrawal from the other Bob-whites. Instead of understanding his almost twin, he'd expressed his anger and frustration at having to pick up her chores. He'd nagged and teased her about the sudden animosity she generated within the Belden household. The afternoon sitting in the park, an afternoon of quiet contemplation and introspection had come to nothing. He still felt remorseful that is last conversation consisted of Moms yelling at him and giving Trixie a spiteful glare because he'd been forced to look after Bobby.

On the bench not more than twenty yards from Mart lay a hobo. He'd been there at least as long as Martian Beldon wandered around the town square. Something about the man sent a shiver down his spine. Keeping away from the individual, Mart took the time to finally look at him. His grey hair matted against his head suggested it'd been a long time since his last shower. If he gotten close enough, the ill-fitting clothing would smell of the alcohol from the brown paper bag he held tightly in his left hand. The odour mixed with excessive bodily fluids. In fact, this far down wind, Mart noticed the faint tang of an un-kept human being. Still something about the man set alarm bells off.

'Hey,' Dan called softly, gaining Marts attention.

Dan and Di walked on egg shells around the Wheeler's and Belden's as both families were left reeling from the sudden abduction of their children. In public the two Bob-white attempted to protect their friends from the worst of the fall out. So far it hadn't worked.

'You're out early,' Mart returned, indicating the lack of students flooding from the high school entry. Dan took the hint and sat in the space next to his friend. Mart felt better in his friend's quiet company. At least Dan understood his need for solace.

'Na,' Dan grinned, 'I cut out five minutes before the bell to avoid the crowd. Hearing all that talk reminds me too much of my past.' Pausing, the older boy turned a serious gaze towards the still empty school entry. 'I saw Honey and Di in the halls. I think they had the same idea, so they should be here any moment now.'

As if conjured by the words, the two young women rushed out of the building. The boys could see them hesitate for an instant. Glancing around, they spotted the male members of their club, waved and started towards them. Carefully crossing the road, they seemed to wilt the moment they came close to their friends. With Mart and Dan they could drop the façade of polite indifference and be themselves. The last weeks had been hard on all of the young people and they felt most comfortable within the tight confines of their group, even if almost half of the members were missing.

'Hi,' Di greeted, 'I see you two didn't want to be caught in the crowd any more than the rest of us.'

'No,' Mart frowned, 'is that clod Tad spreading rumours again?'

'It's not just Tad,' Honey replied mournfully, tears clouding her hazel orbs, 'half the school thinks Trixie and Jim have run away together. I heard someone say, well it doesn't matter,' she stopped, but the others knew what she'd been about to say. 'While the other half say her mysteries have finally come back to haunt her.'

'It's just so hard,' Di added, 'hearing people who don't know what they're talking about say such awful things. I want to tell the real story but,' she shrugged her shoulders, 'they'd just take what they wanted and leave out the truth.'

'Brian called from college last night,' Mart injected, 'because the disappearance has made the papers, everyone is asking him about it too.'

'The reporters have been haunting Manor House,' Honey lamented, 'since Dad started the media campaign to get Jim and Trixie back. It's a wonder there's anyone in the world who doesn't know.'

'I bet he feels useless in New York all alone,' Di commented considerately, 'and just wants to come home. Not that he can do any more than everyone's already doing.'

'He does,' Mart agreed, 'but mom and dad have convinced him to stay at school. I think it's affecting his grades, but you know Brian, always trying to do the right thing, so he's staying in college and puts on a brave face.'

'Poor Brian,' Honey lamented, 'his sister and best friend are missing and he can't do anything about it. At least we have each other. Jim's not even at the same college….'

'Honey,' Di remained, 'you're in the same situation.'

'I know,' she replied, 'but at least I'm in Sleepyside, surrounded by my family. I also have the information my Dad gives me. He's got Sam working around the clock trying to track down the slightest lead.'

'Tell us what your dad's discovered,' Dan requested, understanding the need to feel the investigation continued and there was hope of finding Jim and Trixie.

'Not much,' Honey stated sadly, 'they're found so many aliases for "Smithy".'

Mart suddenly grabbed Honey's hand and pulled her into a hug. 'You're a genius,' he laughed suddenly. He knew why the hobo sent shivers down his spine. Using the cover of embracing the young woman, he turned her around so he could covertly see the man lazing on the bench. Now he looked more carefully, the tramp appeared to be intently listening to every word, although he tried not to alert the group to his presence.

Dan, understanding the long gaze, quickly caught on to Mart's meaning. Di, realising something crackled in the air, drew her phone from her pocket but kept it out of sight. The times Trixie lead them into a mystery payed off as they worked together like a well-oiled team.

Observing the unusual interaction between Honey and Mart, Di heard him whisper, 'call St Milson.' Without hesitation, Diana dialled 911, hiding her cell behind her long hair. Pushing Honey to one side, Dan and Mart took off in the direction of the Hobo.


	2. Chapter 2

AN – Chapters 1 & 2 came from the same chapter plan. However the story took over and this book might be a lot longer than originally anticipated. I hope you don't mind ;-)

'What the…' mumbled one of the body guards Matthew Wheeler, Edward Lynch and Sam attached to the kids.

Anxious the other members of the Bob Whites might be targeted, or at least watched, the two wealthy parents devised a plan to keep their children secure. They employed a team of highly skilled individuals, handpicked by Sam to maintain their safety around the clock. Concerned Smithy or one of his associates might infiltrate the young people's close circle to garner information, the team had been sent in undercover. So far none of the kids recognised the protection detail for what it really represented.

Joe Catelli followed Martin Belden from the moment he cut class, calling in a third agent to replace him at the school. So lost in his thoughts, Mart didn't have the slightest inkling he'd been shadowed the entire afternoon. With the others kids joining him, Joe looked around for his colleagues. Phillip Jacques and Maria Brown waited to cross the street. The maintained a plausible distance from their charges.

A sudden movement caught Joe's eye as he finished his curse mentally. Dan and Mart appeared to be attacking a hapless hobo lying on a park bench. The cell phone at Diana Lynch's ear suddenly made sense.

'Shiiiiiii,' Joe continued the rest of the cuss word under his breath. Setting off his emergency beacon, he rushed over to help Mart and Dan.

The hobo, realising he'd been made, became surprisingly nimble. Jumping up, he dropped his brown paper bag. An empty bottle of water fell to the floor at the same time he shed his constricting coat. Finally free of the horrendous stench, he looked for an escape route.

In a glance he realised the attack came from two directions, not leaving him much room to flee. The boys he'd been observing closed in from one side, what he assumed to be an undercover cop from another. Swearing, the hobo berated himself for not detecting the agent protecting his quarry. Matthew Wheeler had the money and motivation to hire the best. He'd been doing this work for years without mistakes. This one, he realised, might cost him his life.

Dan separated from Mart, coming at the hobo from yet another angle. He had speed and agility on his side. Arriving first, Mart tackled the individual from behind, bring him to the ground. Winding the man in the process gave Martin Belden a chance to really look at his face.

'Smithy,' he yelled to the fast approaching Dan. Mr Wheeler and Sam had drummed the image of the individual into all the kids' brains, 'it's defiantly Smithy.'

Dan arrived at the same time Smithy managed to drag in a heaving breath. Well trained in hand to hand combat, he began to struggle. Believing the boys to be no match for his street scraping skills, he threw Mart off easily. Dan's previous gang affiliation came back without warning or conscious thought. He landed a fast upper cut, injuring his hand in the process. The impact leaving a sizable bruise but not enough to stop Smithy, he looked for an escape route before the professional could join the chase. Two boys he could take, three on one became another issue entirely.

While getting to his legs, Joe came at Smithy from behind. He'd put on a burst of speed when he saw Mart hit the ground hard. Joe knew his skills to be more than a match for Smithy so he lent down and physically picked the man off the ground by the scruff. Pelting across the road, Phillip made it in time to easily restrain the wanted man. Maria slipped hand cuffs around his wrist behind his back. Just as they'd secured Smithy and the four young people regrouped, police sirens could be heard approaching.

'Man,' Dan seethed, shaking his wrist to stop the pain, 'didn't you tell them to approach quietly, Di?'

Nodding, Diana pointed to Smithy. 'How did you know, Mart?'

Honey glared at her friend as she knelt by Mart side. Helping him sit up, he groaned and lifted a hand to his head. 'I didn't until Honey mentioned the investigation and Smithy's name,' he look suitably embarrassed, 'then it just made sense.' Scrambling to stand, Mart waved away help. 'I'm ok,' he stated, throwing an arm around a worried looking Honey's shoulders, 'but I cut out early and came to the park to think. The guy's been here all afternoon and he gave me the creeps.' Turning his back on Smithy, Mart made a motion over his shoulder, 'what I really want to know is who those guys are?'

'Sargent Mollinson,' Joe greeted the head of the local constabulary as they rushed on to the scene. Attempting to divert the attention away from his charges and the prying eyes of the entire school who'd watched the drama unfold, he said in a voice not to be countermanded, 'Tom should be here to pick the kids up any minute now. I've arranged for him take them back to Manor House. You can question them later, if you feel the need.' He added the last in a tone implying it wouldn't be necessary.

'And you are?' Mollinson asked haughtily.

'Joe Catelli,' the beefy man offered, 'head of the protection detail for Matthew Wheeler.' Mollinson turned a shade of pale even Trixie hadn't managed with her continuous mysteries. 'The individual Phillip is reading his Miranda rights is Smithy. Thanks to Martin Belden, we now have the man behind Trixie and Jim's abduction in custody.'

Tom pulled up to the curb in Mr Wheeler's car. The four Bob Whites found themselves herded into the vehicle and driven to Manor house. Cecelia had hot chocolate and snacks waiting for them in the informal living room.

'Sam called,' she stated with a smile meant to display reassurance, 'he's coming from New York. Mr Wheeler asked if you could all stay here until this is sorted out and he can talk to you. I've called your parents to let them know where you are.'

The pretty little maid wouldn't say anymore, no matter how much they badgered her. Every time anyone attempted to leave the room, a security guard followed them to the bathroom before leading them back to the lounge. Hours past, conversation grew short and the group became more anxious. Finally after being trapped for more than three hours, the doors opened to Mr Wheeler, Brian and Sam.

'Sit down please,' Matthew requested in a loud voice as the four kids started talking at once. Brian took his place by his brother, looking just as confused at the others. Only when they'd obeyed his order did Matt continue. 'Smithy's finger prints turned up a match in the immigration data base. He's a native of Columbia, forced into a drug cartel. When the men of his village decided to start an uprising against the local producer, the head of the syndicate set an example. All the men were disposed of.'

Honey let out a sharp cry. Her father didn't need to spell it out. All the Bob Whites understood evil existed in the world. They did their part to help those less fortunate. Yet discrimination and unfortunate circumstance continued to haunt those disadvantaged by social status or money.

'How did Smithy escape?' Dan enquired, understanding better than his friends what the man might've done to save himself.

'He agreed to join the cartel,' Mr Wheeler answered, 'but, they took his sister and mother as collateral.'

'To keep him in line you mean,' Dan's frown echoed the others feelings.

'How is this related to Trixie and Jim's abduction?' Mart's mind made the links but he needed someone to spell it out for him. Brian nodded in agreement, .wanting to know the whereabouts of his college roommate and sister

'Mendez, the man Trixie helped to arrest for gun running when we went to Mississippi, worked for the same cartel,' Matthew said. 'The weapons were destined to end up in Columbia and the hands of the Drug Lord. Your discovery stoped the shipment reaching its destination.'

'So,' Dan tried to work it out, 'you're saying this drug cartel waited two years to get revenge on Trixie?'

'No, they didn't wait,' Matthew sighed, 'Smithy's been grooming Jonesy for the last eighteen months. Half of that time in jail, the other half while setting up the abduction. They planned to place all the blame on Jonesy because of his previous crimes against Jim.'

'Did he tell you were Trixie and Jim are?' Honey finally managed to ask in a quivering voice.

'No,' a sadness covered Matthew's face. His next sentence made the young people understand why, 'he decided his life and that of his family would not be worth living if he gave up the information. I've just come from the police station.'

Before Matthew Wheeler arrived in Sleepyside, Joe stood guard by the jail cell until his boss appeared. It both annoyed and caused a begrudging respect in Sargent Mollinson. They'd both been told to wait to question the individual until Sam could be present. Local officers searched the prisoner, but not to Joe's standards. Afraid they'd missed something and man might try to take his own life, Joe didn't take his eyes of Smithy. Surprisingly, the captive readily admitted to his affiliation to Mendez, the Cartel and the reasons why. The conversation causing Joe to feel he'd missed something extremely important as Smithy explained how he'd become a pawn in a much larger game. Not once did the incarcerated man seek sympathy which sparked Joe's interest.

In the time it took to open the outer jail door to Mr Wheeler and Sam, Smithy used a cyanide capsule to end his life. They never got a word out of the man about the location of his captives. His death almost instantaneous, Smithy used his very last breath to beseech god to save his soul. Smithy's conversation became his final confession.

After debriefing, Sam held his chin in his hand and indicated a quiet corner. 'I know this syndicate,' he reassured Matthew Wheeler when he thought no one else noticed. 'They won't try anything more. The boss specialises in torturing his victims and causing terror in their families. He will feel he's succeeded because you're spending a fortune in the attempt to locate your son.'

'What do you suggest?' Matt asked attempting to remain calm.

'I can break into their inner circle but it's going to take time,' Sam warned. 'Time Trixie and Jim may not have. When I find the information we need, I might bring home bodies that will need to be in sealed coffins.'

Gulping at the implication, Matthew swallowed hard. 'I want my son home, even if it is only to bury him,' Mr Wheeler stated with venom. In his mind he planned a whole new strategy. 'If you'll excuse me, I have to go and see the other kids. They'll want to know what going on.'

So Matthew Wheeler stood in the middle of his informal living room, dealing with the aftermath of Smithy's death. Honey wept softly into Mart's shoulder. Brian, only just informed of the drama became shell shocked. The boys took the news their sister wouldn't be coming home any time soon with quiet dignity. Dan and Di looked at each other with disbelief, anger beginning to lace Dan's expression as his intelligent mind worked though the information.

'What are we going to do?' he finally asked into the deafening silence.

'Everything we can,' Matthew answered.


	3. Chapter 3

AN – I had a query asking in what state Jim and Trixie slept in the cave. In the second chapter of Abducted, Trixie fell into the stream. Interesting thought – it will be dealt with in this chapter.

Sorry, my life has gotten out of control and updates have been a little slow. I'm attempting to rectify it. ;-)

* * *

'Three days late,' Trixie muttered to her reflection in the early morning, still waters of the stream. Half an hour ago she'd finally woken to that sticky feeling between her legs. 'At least I don't have to worry about an unplanned pregnancy,' Trix mocked silently, 'not that it's possible, the way things are between Jim and I. I don't think I could cope with a surprise like that,' she continued the conversation with her image staring back at her. It gazed up with a stern expression reminding Trixie of the look she'd seen on her mother's face while discussing her feelings for Jim and the ultimate consequences of acting on them.

'Now I understand, Moms,' the young woman beseeched, a tear appearing at the corner of her eye, 'I'd give anything to be home now, talking about this with you. I miss you and Daddy so much, even Bobby and all his mischief.' Taking in a deep breath, Trixie considered her new reality. 'Dreaming about a relationship and actually being in one are so very different, so much different from what I imagined. I love Jim, but he's right, neither of us is ready for more than first base. Jim set the rules, and like the honourable man he's become he's sticking to them.'

Laughing at herself, Trix thought about the discussion, _more like lecture_, her conscious insisted, they'd had the morning after that first kiss as they lay, bodies entwined in the middle of the Hell Hole.

'Trix,' Jim wore his honourable face and she suspected what would come next, 'up to now we've used the old T-shirts we found to sleep in.'

'Except that first night,' she teased, only partially remembering her fall into the warm waters of the stream. Like a silent comedy, Jim came tumbling down after her. With the cold night air biting into their flesh through the soaked material, they'd had little choice but to sleep next to each other naked in the hope clothes might dry by the morning. It started a conversation, uncovering truths that might not have come to life otherwise. The next morning they'd explored the Hell Hole in damp clothing, only to find the soldiers uniforms and other supplies.

'Yeah,' he agreed with a chuckle. Turning serious in an instant, Jim considered his next words. 'I think it would be a good idea if we didn't do anything intimate in the sleeping cave.'

'Why,' Trix asked with wide eyes. She'd enjoyed cuddling up to Jim at night. It gave her a sense of security knowing she didn't face the Hell Hole alone.

Jim couldn't help his response. Allowing a lop sided grin, his explained, 'cause the more we do in there, the faster I'll want to round the bases. I think we need to stay at first base for a while. So the intimate stuff, kissing and cuddling will have to happen out here.'

'Jim,' cheeks aflame, Trixie had to ask, 'what do you consider first base.'

Pointing to his navel, his complexion now matched Trixie's, 'from here up.'

'Oh,' she stated. Looking down at the hard packed dirt under her, Trixie found the courage to say, 'but I like the way we sleep, spooned together.'

'We'll keep doing that, Trix,' Jim reached out for her chin and drew it back to his gaze. Calling on his honesty, he needed to express his fears, if only to relieve Trixie's. 'I need to know you're with me, that I'm not alone down here, but anything more happens in the open. We need to separate our life and relationship. We can't let our feelings get out of control.'

'OK,' she agreed, her mind understanding Jim's plan and the reasons why.

Pulling Jim's head close, Trixie ensured the sealed their pact with a kiss. Learning quickly from the night before, she opened her lips slightly. Jim pounced on the invitation. Testing the new boundaries, Trixie allowed her hands to creep under Jim's shirt. From the moment she'd seen the silver welts on his back, she'd needed to touch them, explore them, and feel the pain Jim experienced as Jonsey inflicted them.

The healed skin, smooth to the touch caused Jim to flinch. Understanding his girls need to connect with him on a physical level, he tried, valiantly to allow the intimacy. He couldn't and pulled away quickly.

Looking into Trixie's eyes, he stated in a sad monotone, 'something's take time, Trix. I'm not ready to tell you everything. I can't, I still feel too ashamed.'

The memory sent ripples of distress down Trixie's spine. So far Jim hadn't allowed more than kissing and cuddling. Watching the frown on the face of her reflection, Trixie new she needed to clean up and start this new day without hurtful memories. Using the flat of her hand, Trix destroyed her reproduction with a slap of the warm water.

'I need to wash away all this muck,' sighing heavily, Trixie Belden came to a startling realisation, 'what am I going to use every month to keep clean?'

Running through a list of their meagre supplies, she considered the old socks. _Too rough_, Trixie dismissed the idea quickly. _A t-shirt would work, but I'll need to tear it up and wash it out_, the though didn't appeal either. Besides losing one of her "nighties", the cotton material would be a nightmare to get dry in winter when a thick layer of snow covered the ground.

_Whoa_, Trixie's mind pulled her up suddenly, _who's still going to be here by the middle of winter! _Somewhere in her subconscious, Trixie Belden knew it to be a distinct possibility. 'Three and a half weeks down here,' Trix said aloud as she slipped into the warm water, 'and we haven't seen or heard any other form of life. There's nothing around this hole for miles even if we could get out.'

* * *

Jim woke with a start. He knew something to be wrong immediately. The usually warm body laying the length of his had disappeared some time ago. No heat remained on the canvas he'd cannibalised from the old army cots. Both he and Trixie quickly learnt sand could invade every crevice of the body without any help on their part.

Levering his weight onto an arm, he spotted a dark patch and knew it to be blood. Panicked, he rushed out into the cool early morning air. Trixie, her sleeping t-shit thrown to one side, bathed in the warmth of the stream. They'd found a rock ledge as the heated waters of the pool gushed into the stream and cooled significantly. At that point the temperate became perfect for bathing and the natural formation a seat gave them somewhere to sit.

'Jim,' she called, bemused by his panicked expression. Usually he woke before Trixie but lay silently at her side until she finally roused.

'Mind if I join you,' Jim asked.

Striping his cotton shirt over his head, James Frayne plunged into the stream beside his girl without waiting for an answer. Both naked and bathing together, the embarrassment from the situation long past, neither anticipated or appreciated the danger of this new intimacy. They'd realised early on, keeping the usual social norms while washing in the open might be impossible. The passage of time dulled their social awareness as they became comfortable with their own bodies and that of the other.

Sliding his body beside Trixie, Jim placed his arm around her shoulders. Mischief twinkling in her baby blues, Trix turned her face up for her morning greeting. Taking the hint, Jim allowed his lips to descend. As the caress grew more intimate, Jim used the buoyancy of the water to gather Trixie into his arms, depositing her onto his lap. Given this amazing opportunity, Jim's hand crept up to the glob of tantalizing flesh he'd often thought about caressing. Weighing the creamy skin in his hand, his thumb stole to the darker area and brushed over it.

'Oh,' Trixie moaned her pleasure at the feelings his touch generated. Starting at her breast, the shudder travelled throughout her body.

Her mind so involved in this new development, Trixie didn't appreciate the ridged instrument which formed part of Jim for what it represented. Her hands travelled to his back, carefully, genteelly stroking the exposed skin she longed to heal. Pleased he didn't flinch or pull away, she tried to deepen their kiss. Jim responded, in the back of his mind he knew the reason for Trixie's early morning bath. They might not have done anything major, yet he felt relieved. The complications an unexpected pregnancy would bring started to ring alarm bells in the back of his mind.

'Trix,' he just had to pull away. Jim found his hands in danger of rounding first base and continuing on to second as his fingers explored the soft smooth skin below her navel. He'd sensed her discomfort and understood the reason.

'I know,' Trixie lowered her head to rest on Jim's chest. As her breathing came back to normal, she felt the protrusion under her left leg. About to ask, she noticed the bright red blush creeping over Jim's expression.

'By the time you're awake,' he stated awkwardly in an attempt to explain this usual morning ritual for most men, 'I've usually got it under control.'

Intrigued as the Belden Boys never spoke about such things to their sister, Trixie sounded astounded when she blurted out, 'every morning!'

'Pretty much,' Jim agreed, hoping she'd drop the subject. He should have known better. Trixie's mind, once it became engaged needed to know every little detail. He could tell her curiosity had been initiated. Yet this gave them the opportunity to openly talk about their sexuality, strengthening the bond between them. They'd needed to learn to communicate with each other, especially about intimacy because they only had instinct to guide them.

'I know boys…' embarrassed by the topic, Trixie made a motion in the air which effectively got her point across. 'Mart got mad when I caught him early one morning.' Making a strangled sound, Jim continued to listen. 'I didn't mean to walk in on him…'

'I bet he felt more embarrassed than anything else,' Jim attempted to sooth while hiding a grin. He couldn't quite make his mind up. Half of him wanted to laugh at Trixie discovering her brother in such a compromising position, while the other half felt for Martin Belden.

'I think I spoiled it for him,' Trixie muttered.

'It's kind of hard to get it back,' Jim agreed, 'in a situation like that!'

'Do you like…' Trixie's eye's turned to the size of saucers as her mind returned to the brief touch of Jim's thumb on her breast.

'Yes, Trixie,' Jim growled, dumping her off his lap. He knew the situation to be spiralling out of control. 'There's nothing I'd like more than you doing it for me, but that's second base and were not going there yet.'

Nodding dumbly, Trix swallowed hard. Watching Jim climb out of the pool, her body still burning from both their discussion and his gentle touch, her mind arrowed on his backside. _He's got a great tush_, stopping the thought dead, it brought home how far they travelled down the intimacy road with a single bath.


	4. Chapter 4

AN : I had hoped to have this much further long by now. Life and circumstance haven't allowed that. I'm trying to update my stories here, at X-files and Bones (with this being my main priority at the moment). Please bear with me as some times life sucks and the only escape is into the wonderful world of fanfiction.

* * *

Jim kept to himself most of the morning in an attempt to shake his forlorn mood. After climbing out of the area his mind came to regard as the bathing pool, James didn't quite know what to do with all the pent up energy stored in his muscles and thoughts running rampant in his head. Scooping up his t-shirt, he pulled it over his head, cursing the damp material against his cold skin as it dried the droplets of water from his recently aborted bath.

Forcing his attention to a different path, Jim found a project to take him out of Trixie's presence. That didn't stop his internal recriminations. His mind refused to be easily quieted and continued to return to the episode in the bathing pool. He'd hurt both Trixie's and his feelings by walking away, even if it were in both their best interests.

'I should have stayed and talked it out but I need some time,' Jim's mind kept telling him, 'away from Trixie to stop the never ending images of us in intimate situations. It's too easy because we live on top of each other with nowhere to go or hide or to be by ourselves. Then with a lack of parental guidance, they can't walk in on us or cautions us if they think we're going too far or too fast.'

Signing in shear frustration, Jim knew his limits and realised he'd just about reached them. 'If I don't get the time to relieve my pent up frustrations soon,' he berated silently, 'we will be rounding second before either of us is ready.'

'Ah,' he made the disgusted sound. Cursing his male libido, Jim continued his job of sorting through the used tin cans and other rubbish in one of the small caves. The physical work didn't help as he arranged the garbage from items they could reuse to grow seedling in the sleeping cave over the winter.

'I hope we're not still here by the time the snow comes,' Jim spoke to relieve this inner tension. 'I don't want to think about the consequences of the two of us shut up together in the sleeping cave for days or weeks at a time in the foul weather.'

In his estimation, they'd been abducted twenty three days ago, at the beginning of April. That month would soon come to an end. _So I have six months before I have to worry about winter_, his mind sort refuge in facts. _We've planted out most of the spring crop and, so far, they'd sprouted well_, Jim catalogued what needed to be done in the coming months.

Trixie had kept a few seeds aside for a late sowing, just as her mother taught her. Jim had to smile at that, realising what a large part parents played in their child's development. She'd spent hours separating out the jars, cleaning them after using the contents and readying the glass to accept their harvest so they'd have preserved vegetables for the winter months.

'Even though we're going to get out of here before then,' Jim told the cave walls to elevate his own feeling of inadequacy. 'I don't know how, but I'll find a way,' frowning he understood his motivation to come from his almost nineteen year old male hormones, 'even if it is just to save Trixie from me.'

The weather would begin to grow warmer day by day. Jim didn't look forward to a time when they both might wander around completely naked to preserve what clothing they had. Trixie would need to cannibalise at least one t-shirt for her current needs. _How much longer can we really survive down here, he considered their situation with a logical eye, our resources are limited, we have very little protein or carbohydrate in our diet. Most of the basic foods we took for granted are denied up down here, like bread and milk._

'Please,' Jim begged to what or whom he didn't know, 'let someone find up soon. I dare not think about the consequences of us getting more comfortable with each other nude.'

By early afternoon, Trixie stewed about as much as she could. Unable to escape the dismal atmosphere, she knew exactly who generated it and where the source had been hiding all day. Jim continued to mull over the discussion of this morning while Trixie put her efforts to better use. The garden watered and tended, she now stood in the middle of the Hell Hole, hand protecting her eyes as she looked around to see Jim exiting one of the smaller caves.

'Jim,' she approached him slowly. Jim's ridged body language a warning to leave him alone. Trixie Belden just had an epiphany and wanted to share it. Undaunted, Trixie walked up behind her friend. Placing her arms around his waist, she pulled him closer before asking, 'what do you see?'

Surprise didn't begin to describe his thoughts. He felt her excitement and hope. It infused through their contact making him take in a long breath and exhale. His body relaxed under her influence. Unsure what his special girl meant, Jim took several minutes to observe his surroundings. Nothing new jumped out at him. Knowing Trix's mind, there had to be something, some clue, a single item he'd missed. Deciding to scrutinise the Hell Hole once more, Jim pivoted on the spot. The body moulded to his moved easily with him, proving Trixie anticipated his reaction.

'Hard packed brown dirt,' Jim started a quaver of uncertainty in his tone. As his eyes made their way up, he added, 'a sheer cliff face.' Trixie's body language betrayed her. He knew he'd gotten close. 'Green trees on the rim,' he finished, wondering why the fact excited Trixie.

Releasing him, Trixie allowed Jim to turn and face her. Enthusiasm shone in her blue orbs. Waiting to drop her bomb shell, she finally asked, 'why don't the trees grow down here?'

'Trix,' Jim sighed, still wondering why she seemed so thrilled by this fact, 'when you established the vegetable garden, you had to plough the soil or the roots wouldn't have survived. Years of wind and snow have packed the ground solid.'

'So,' she thought the facts through before asking, 'do you think the grounds too hard for trees to grow?'

Finally, Jim got it. A grin split his lips. 'Why don't we find out?' he asked eager to start this project.

'I collected some pine cones and other seeds I think might have come from the forest trees,' Trixie informed him. 'I've kept them with the garden tools, not sure if we'd ever need them.'

'I'll get the shovel,' Jim moved towards the alcove, 'we'll have to make the hole at least six to eight feet deep so a tree can grow to its full potential. The tap root needs to be able to get through the soil so the plant can thrive. It'll have to be planted close to wall to give us any chance of climbing out of here.'

'I'll go and get a couple of those old tins,' Trixie started in the opposite direction 'and fill them with the dirt left over from hoeing the garden. Maybe if we allow the seeds to germinate and grow to saplings, we can choose the best ones to plant out.'

'How many trees are you planning on, Trix?' Jim enquired finally seeing the enormity of her plan.

'As many as we can,' she grinned back. 'Maybe one will be quick growing and we'll get out of here by the end of summer.'

Jim's heart sang for the first time since climbing out of the bathing pool. Hope returned with a slither of optimism. 'We just might,' he agreed in a happy tone, racing for the shove on the other side of the hole. Smiling inwardly, James Frayne added mentally 'even if it will take months, possibly a year or two to grow a straight tree able to take our weight, I don't care. I can cope with the situation as long as we have hope.'

Three days later Trixie looked down on her arrangement of tin cans. One held new life in the form of very fragile germinating seeds. Please beyond words, this birthday present made her heart sing.

_Who'd have thought_, Trixie silently considered with a smile, _I'd be so happy with so little for a present on my seventeenth birthday. It's not the sapling but the hope it represents. Maybe getting trapped down here has been life changing experience. Even Jim said I've learnt to stand still for more than three minutes every day._

'Jim,' she yelled to the man stirring the pot over the heated pool containing the remainder of last night meal. The hot water took so long for food to cook they tried to make enough for several days at a time. Meals, just like the beautiful scenery, became monotonous.

'Yes,' he called back, a lop sided grin on his mobile face. He's watched his girl hover over the protected pots. Trixie's exuberance communicated itself half way across the hole.

'I couldn't have asked for a better birthday present,' she skipped back. Taking her plate from Jim's outstretched hand, Trix continued, 'only one seedling has sprouted,' she stated around a mouth full of food.

'We'll just have to see what tomorrow brings,' he answered, infused with hope.

* * *

Just a quick question – should I change the rating on this story? I think you can all see where it's going. I'm attempting to make the intimate scenes "off camera" or so vague that only those mature enough will get the picture. However I really want to get the message of absence, waiting for the right person and safe sex across to any younger readers. Part of my goal (from a personal and professional view point) is education and empowerment while dealing with raging hormones. Am I achieving that goal?


	5. Chapter 5

AN – I'm going to apologise to all my loyal fans for not personally replying to your reviews. I love them and thank you very much. With my time being so short at the moment, I'll hope you'll forgive me in using it to continue the story as quickly as possible instead to individually answering. We're starting to get to the good bits.

* * *

'Easter's celebration has come and gone,' Mrs Belden whispered into the silent kitchen. Standing stock still at the sink, the house quiet without her boys Helen used the time to talk to her absent daughter. She'd developed the habit to ward off the hurt in the days following Trixie's disappearance. The conversation allowed her to feel closer to the absent member of her family.

'I've saved your Easter egg,' a tear stole down the woman's tired face. Sleep didn't come easily these days and when it did, awful dreams often assaulted her. 'Not that we're really church people but I can't believe in a God who'd take away my only daughter without reason.' Sighing reluctantly, Helen turned to her daily choirs, still talking to Trixie as though in the same room. 'You've been in some scraps my girl. The grey hairs your father and I have grown into since Honey moved into Manor House is amazing. You've always come home. I'm so afraid you won't this time. Easter this year just didn't seem the same without the entire family sitting down to paint boiled eggs over the holiday weekend.'

This morning, as usual, Helen rose with her husband of twenty years at precisely six am. While Peter donned his store purchased suit, she'd come down to her bastion. Tying on her apron Helen Belden felt comfortable. The familiarity soother her tortured soul while her hands automatically fulfilled chores she'd accomplished for years.

Toast and cereal out on the table when Peter entered the room, they shared a cup of coffee. The conversation sparse, they talked little because there didn't seem much to say. The topic on both their minds had been discussed _ad infinitum_ over the last few weeks. The frustration finally turned to hurt and anger causing a loss of hope both in them and between them. Neither thought they'd see their daughter alive again.

A peck on the cheek, accompanied by a sad knowing look, Peter Belden left for the Sleepyside Bank and his means of supporting his family. At a quarter to seven, Helen climbed the stairs once more as her husband's tail lights disappeared down the driveway to wake her boys. Usually the calamity commenced with Bobby and Mart moving about the old house. Now even the noise created by her children held despondency. Mart and Bobby moved slower, weighed down by their pervasive feelings which affected the entire family. Yet they needed to be feed, showered and dressed by half past seven to meet a school bus neither wanted to board. Trixie and Jim's abduction affected the entire family in so many ways.

'Life,' Helen stated mournfully into the silence of the house, 'needs to go on.'

A sink full of dishes floating in the hot, soapy water, Helen finally gave in to her feelings. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, making a path to her chin. Pooling, the salty water collected until gravity achieve its aim and the droplet fell into the basin. Increasing in speed, Helen's cries of utter despair joined her outpouring of grief. On this one day, she allowed all the emotion she trapped to pour out.

'Oh,' she moaned, not seeing the blooming crab-apple trees in the orchard or the brilliant blue sky above them. The magnificent day at odds with her emotions, Helen Belden simply didn't notice any of it. 'I just want my baby girl back home where she belongs,' the mother in her wept for her lost child.

Usually she could keep the overwhelming sadness at bay, but today it broke the surface and had to be expressed. She knew why, not that anyone else in the household had said a word. Helen knew they wouldn't, for fear of upsetting her which only made her cry harder.

'I never wanted my life to be like this,' she sobbed almost on the boarder of hysteria, 'for my boys to be afraid to mention Trixie's birthday. They have to be feeling as lost and lonely as me.'

Today her daughter turned seventeen. Even with their disagreements over the last months, they'd planned to make Trixie beautiful. Tonight Miss Belden should be on her beau's arm as they went to the Junior Prom, a white orchard pinned to her blue gown. Instead of watching her daughter transform into a young lady about to step out into adult society, Helen Belden grieved.

'Anything has to be better than not knowing,' she sobbed, 'even if Sam's assumptions are correct and we don't find them in time. At least being able to have an end to this, might bring closure.'

In that moment Helen Belden hated herself. She didn't wish her daughter dead, far from it. Yet she couldn't see any other end to this adventure of Trixie's as the time increased and hope disappeared. Helen Belden wanted the pain and suffering her family endured to stop. The unending nothingness weighed on the entire family. Either death or discovery would bring an end to the purgatory where they currently lived.

'Am I such a bad parent?' she finally ran out of tears. Emotionally and physically exhausted, Helen stumbled to a chair. Falling into it, she lapsed into unconscious bliss before her head hit the table.

If only she could hear her husband's thoughts at that same moment. Helen would realise Peter's mind considered the same question. Today, Friday the 1st of May 2009, Sleepyside Bank Manager Peter Belden wouldn't achieve a single iota of work. His loyal employees, understanding the mental torture he'd endured these past weeks, covered for his incapacity. The town of Sleepyside grieved with the Belden family in their own way.

Forcing him out of the bank early, he found his wife in much the same position as he'd left her hours earlier. One look at her tear strain face and the abiding love they'd first discovered at sixteen years of age reappeared. Taking the love of his life into his arms, Peter Belden went against his social upbringing and finally allowed his tears of grief to flow freely. Unable to shed more emotion, they clung to each other.

* * *

Sam watched from the cover of trees on the edge of a corn field. The villagers, terrified of strangers had shunned him, forcing Sam to observe his quarry from the safety of the jungle. In the week since he'd touched American soil, Sam decided on a plan of action.

Boldly advancing towards several men guarding a poppy field within the corn, he halted at the sound of rifles coming to bear. In his best Spanish, he requested, 'I've come to offer my services to The Boss.'

Looking at each other, the two soldiers broke into a local dialect. A short argument followed before one signalled for Sam to proceed them. Nodding his understanding, the tall, well-built man slung his automatic rifle over his shoulder. Exposure to the environment toughened his skin and darkened its colour so he almost looked like he belonged. He made his way up to the big house a mile and a half in the distance without looking backward to see if the underlings followed.

'So,' the muscular Colombian national drew out the word, watching Sam's reaction. He seen the commotion at the edge of his property and played a cautious game. In the five hours since the American entered his compound, he'd been tested in several ways and passed them all with flying colours. If he hadn't, his bones would join those of several others fertilizing the soil surrounding the house. 'You wanted to see me, Mr Jake Smith?'

'No,' Sam managed to get out his swollen mouth. He couldn't tell this man, the head of a major cartel he wanted the location of Trixie Belden and James Frayne. 'I've come to offer my services.'

'Indeed,' The Boss quirked an eyebrow.

'You had a little problem with some of the villagers' down the hill,' Sam offered.

'I did,' The Boss agreed.

'Not anymore,' Sam spat a mouthful of blood and two teeth he'd managed to extract.

'You claim responsibility for this,' the man on the other side of the impressive wooden desk asked, 'subjugation.'

'Allow several of your solders,' Sam suggested, 'accompany me into the Village. The reaction will be worth your while.'

Nodding to the chief of his household protection staff, The Boss ordered, 'make it so.'

An hour later, Sam sat on one of the push chairs, his wounds attended too. 'I see I finally have your full attention,' he stated, waiting for the head of the cartel to acknowledge him, 'now we talk.'

'I'm listening,' The Boss couldn't help be impressed by the report his man handed back. He'd heard of this American mercenary before. A rival had used his services a few years back. Smith knew when to get out. Just after the mercenary successfully completed the job he'd taken on, The Boss launched his takeover bid. If the American had been still on staff, the acquisition might never have occurred so easily.

'Good,' Sam looked the smaller man in the eye, 'here are my terms.'

In his mind, Sam had catalogued every escape route from this fortress. He'd taken the time to understand the setup and defences. Sam knew he could get out whenever he needed. All he needed now, for The Boss to take the bait and keep him on staff and living within the compound. Over the next year, Sam needed to work his way into this slimy man's confidence and up the ranks to trusted, loyal right hand man.

The things he'd be expected to do to become ingratiated into the inner circle didn't bear thinking about. However, when he found out the location of Trixie Belden and James Frayne, he'd have all the information to bring this operation down. Sam still had connections in the CIA who waited eagerly for his report. His report would hold every key to ensuring this operation became crushed into the ground, unlike the job he'd done here five years ago. Sam learnt from his mistakes and he wouldn't leave enough for anyone else to pick up this time.


	6. Chapter 6

'Trix,' Jim called, holding out his hand.

Her blush matched to setting sun. Rosie patches on her cheeks displaying the acute embarrassment she felt. 'You don't have to do this you know?'

'Yes,' he stated with a grin, 'I do. It's something you planned for a long time and I know how much it means to you.'

'But….but…' she looked down at the old tatty jeans, then across to Jim. He'd dress in the same set of pants they'd been abducted in. No matter how hard Trixie scrubbed, without beach and washing powder they'd remained stained with her blood. In effect they'd donned their very best outfits for this evening.

'It's not about the way we're dressed, Trix,' Jim couldn't help his smile as he read the thoughts streaking across her clear blue orbs, 'it's about creating a very special atmosphere tonight. Use that amazing imagination of yours. You've spent all afternoon getting ready with the help of your Mom. I've arrived with an orchard and pinned it on your blue dress which brings out the colour in your eyes. We leave for the Prom together and dance all night under the fake stars the committee have used to decorate the hall. I bet even Honey, Di and the other planning members couldn't decorate the school gym like this.'

With his free hand, Jim directed his hand above his head. The golden orb setting in the west turned the sky various shades of pink, purple and soon would leave them with a velvety black backdrop. The twinkling stars would make an appearance completing the amazing decorations. Even the walls of the canyon took on the pink hue of dusk.

Somewhere in his speech, Trixie closed her eyes. She could easily imagine being lead down the stairs at Crab-apple farm on Jim's arm. They'd join the rest of the Bob Whites and go into the school gym together. The image bittersweet, Jim understood all they missed out but determined to make this night special with the resourced he had at hand.

Taking Trixie into his arms, James Frayne started to hum a tune. Their feet moved in time around the importune dance floor. They'd danced this way together many times before. Di's Uncle Monty's Dude Ranch came immediately to mind, followed by a Halloween party at the Lynch estate. Lost in their thoughts and each other's arms, Jim and Trixie moved around the Hell Hole, oblivious to their situation.

When Trixie finally allowed her eyes to open, she had her emotions under control. The waves of homesickness abated as she looked up into emerald green eyes filled with such a love, directed at her, she allowed the moment to wash over them. The last rays of the sun caught her sliver bracelet, reminding her of the time Jim made future promises.

'Thank you,' she whispered.

They continued to move to an ancient rhythm known only to those in love. How long they danced in their imaginary world, neither could tell. The moon snuck into the sky as their steps slowed. Barely moving, locked in each other's embrace, Trixie's head rested on Jim's chest. She could feel his heartbeat in rhythm to her own. For an instant in time they seem to be a single entity, just one person. The magic between them encircling their entwined bodies and giving them a moment of complete happiness.

'After this,' Jim whispered the confession his heart could no longer keep secret, 'I can't be away from you Trix. I won't be separated from you, no matter what our parents say.'

Nodding, the same feeling assaulting her, she promised, 'when we get out of here, I don't want to be anywhere without you. I don't think I could feel safe.'

'I have to go back to college,' Jim considered, 'and you to school. Maybe we can get married when you turn eighteen.'

'We'll work it out,' Trixie stated determinedly. She knew, no matter what happened she'd never be able to go back to sleeping alone. The possibilities for their combined future were endless. She'd consider them when they finally made it out of this place and back to reality. The issues they'd faced on their return crowded the edge of Trixie's mind. Too wrapped in the moment of shear bliss, Trix pushed them away. They could deal with them in the future.

Pulling away, Jim looked down into her blue eyes. 'I mean it Trix,' Jim declared, 'no matter where we are or what we're doing, I want to marry you the moment you turn eighteen. I'd marry you right now, if I could.'

'I want that too,' she answered, returning to his warm embrace with a delighted smile. 'Let's just dance for a little while longer. I don't want the magic of this night to end.'

So he held her tighter, replacing her head against his breast bone. Bending his head down, Jim lightly kissed Trixie's curls. A month without soap, she done the best she could to keep the tangles at bay. The old army comb, brittle from exposure, broke the first time she attempted to use it. It didn't matter to Jim. He loved Trixie, tangled hair and all.

Jim had managed to sharpen the switch razor enough to attempt a shave. After a month of growth without trimming, his hated beard felt bushy and unkept. They didn't have a mirror to check their appearances or aid in shaving. After the third time he'd nicked his neck, Trixie demanded Jim stop. It didn't make any sense use their only sharp tool for a purely vain reason. They needed to save the blade for skinning rabbits so they could preserve the soft pelt. Jim wanted to make foot covering just in case they found themselves still in the hole come winter.

'Jim,' Trixie broke into the comfortable silence, 'what would we have done if you hadn't been such a survival expert.'

'You're no slouch in that department,' he returned. 'You're the one keeping the garden.'

'I hated it when Mom made me work in the yard,' Trixie crumpled up her nose at the thought.

'I'm glad she did,' Jim couldn't help smile and place yet another kiss on her tangled mess of curls.

'I miss my family so much,' a sob escaped Trixie's control. The sweetness of the last hours had to be repaid with bitter irony.

'Me too,' Jim agreed. 'I guess they're missing us just as much. At least we know their safe back in Sleepyside.'

'Do we,' Trixie suddenly asked as images of Jonesy assaulted her mind. 'How do we know their all safe? What if the people who did this to us are planning to do the same to the other Bob Whites?'

'I think Dad would have moved heaven and earth to stop that,' Jim consoled. Making space between them, he leant down and placed his lips over Trixie's. Maybe the desolation of their situation made his kiss gentle. It held love, consolation and promise.

The magic over, they retired to the sleeping cave. Lying spooned together, sleep didn't come easily. When Trixie finally slept, Jim whispered, 'I love you, Trixie, but I couldn't do this alone. I'm glad Jonesy took the both of us. I didn't realise how much I needed you until this happened, so maybe something good has come out of our abduction.'

* * *

May lengthened the days, forcing heat into the morning and evenings. Trixie's trees sprouted. Each day the young saplings grew stronger. By the start of June, Jim chose the six fastest growing, straightest to plant into the holes he'd dug.

'I've started on another hole,' he lent on his shovel, covered in brown dirt. The three foot square hole, a foot deep after a hard mornings work, made Jim's statement obvious.

'Really,' Trixie looked him up and down with a teasing twinkle in her eye.

'It's really getting too hot to work in the middle of the day,' Jim suggested, a leering grin covering his face.

'What would you like to do,' Trix's blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

They'd rounded second base yesterday. Trixie never thought she'd feel so wonderful after reading romantic novels. Somehow the intimate scenes just didn't seem real. Now she'd experienced the feeling of gentle fingers on the most private part of her, she understood. The thought made her heart beat a rapid tattoo. The mental image of Jim's hand's continuing his gentle exploration sent shivers of want and need directly to the same area of her body.

'I think you know,' he teased in return. 'Last one to the pool…' his words trailed after him as he took off at a sprint across the hard packed dirt.

'No fair,' Trixie knew she couldn't catch up with his longer legs.

'Not everything's fair in love and war,' Jim shot over his shoulder as he entered the bathing pool.

'Is this love,' Trixie decided to tease him by striping but refusing to climb in beside him, 'or war.'

'I'd never want to go to war with you Trix,' Jim grinned. 'Get in here girlfriend, I have things I want to do with you and I know you want me to do them to you.'

'Really,' she went to turn around. Leaping out of the water, Jim captured a foot and hauled her into the pool. She landed on his lap, just as he'd intended. Hand immediate started to explore.

'Really,' he sealed her lips with a searing kiss, his finger creeping into newly awakened territory. The moans of pleasure generated by both of them in the next half hour, interrupted only by the odd instruction, left Jim and Trixie feeling lethargic.

'Thank you,' Jim whispered into Trixie's ear, 'for telling me when I got a bit rough.'

'We decided we need to tell each other how this makes us feel,' Trixie spoke through her embarrassment. 'I know you only wanted to please me, but sometimes, I…I like it better when you touch me very lightly. It feels better.'

'I never want to hurt you, Trix,' Jim pulled her in as close as possible. 'Promise me you'll tell me if something I do…'

She cut his speech off with a light kiss. Two months together and Trixie knew Jim would flay himself better than Jonesy ever could if he believed he'd hurt her. She constantly had to reassure Jim, his self-confidence very low in many areas of his personality, although he hid it very well.

'I love you,' she looked directly into his green orbs. 'I also know you'll never deliberately hurt me,' Trixie tickled his ear with her breath. 'There is something I'd like you to do for me thought,' she requested, her hand moving lower on his body, 'tell me what you'd like.'

'We're not ready for that yet, Trix,' he panted as they started round two. _But_, his mind considered, _we're getting closer. Maybe by my birthday, I'll let Trixie round third as my present. It'll be fun when I get to return the favour._ Jim's body forced his mind to the present as he neared the edge for the second time that day.

* * *

AN – My aim is emotional rather than descriptive situations between our duo and the family left to grieve for them. I also wanted to show Jim and Trixie having fun together - being normal teenages despite their situation. All will become obvious in the next book entitled Aftermath where the bonds set up in this Discovery are imperative for the overall plot. Sorry if my spelling and grammar aren't up to their usual standard. With life leaving me very little time to write, I'm trying to get the chapters written ASAP – without an editor…LOL.


	7. Chapter 7

'It's my birthday and I'll cry if I want too!' Mart sang under his breath, loud enough for his companion to hear but not the woman fussing around him.

A television production assistant called Patty scurried between Martin Belden and Madeline Wheeler, attempting to ensure the set and microphones worked perfectly. In a few minutes, Mart and Honey would become guests on one of New York's best known breakfast shows after the news anchors introduced a segment on missing children.

Surprisingly, Honey's backbone rose when Mr Wheeler made the plea to Mart last week. His likeness to his missing sister ensured ratings would soar in an attempt to gain new leads on Jim and Trixie's whereabouts. Honey had been determined to join her friend and discuss Jim disappearance. She wanted to demonstrate how this hateful crime affected the entire community. Both knew they couldn't mention certain aspects of the ongoing investigation. Mr Wheeler, his legal advisor and the FBI coached them well.

'I'd cry too,' Honey lent in from her corner of the sofa, placing her hand on Mart's knee in support.

Sending her a look of appreciation, Mart would rather have been anywhere else today. After all he'd turned eighteen yesterday. Now considered an adult, he had the right to vote. Yet Martin Belden felt anything but grown up.

'I'm not ready for this,' he returned, taking Honey's smaller hand in his and lacing their fingers in the hope of increasing his shattered nerves.

_Strange_, Mart thought, _how this situation has brought out new character traits in all of us. Honey has become much stronger and more determined than ever to find her brother and friend. I guess you can't grow up in a household with a billionaire father and socially appropriate mother without some of their personality washing off on you. Honey's matured, so sure of herself and resolute. Her character is shining through and she now influences all of us. Without Trix as our leader, Honey's stepped into the breach._

'Yes,' determination shone in Honey's hazel eyes, 'you are. I'll be here to help you through just like you helped me through the junior prom last month.'

The memory brought a smile to Mart's face as he tightened his grip on Honey's hand. The girls forced themselves to follow their carefully laid out plans for the evening. The entire party wore white orchards in respect for the missing couple. Honey lent into Mart while dancing to a slow song that reminded her of Jim. She'd used his shirt to soak up her tears and explained how he made her feel safe, able to express the sorrow and fear she held tightly inside.

At the time, Mart assumed the emotional expression came down to sharing the same situation. Looking at their entwined fingers, Mart wondered if Honey meant more. Looking up into her eyes, he captured an instant of something, lurking at the back of her expression at odds with their current relationship. He found his heart beating a little faster and moved closer. In wonderment, Martin Belden contemplated if it meant what his mind insisted. The slight smile on Honey's face encouraged the familiarity.

Gaining their attention and breaking the moment, Patty started counting down. Cameron Dawson joined them, sitting on the couch opposite the teenagers. When Patty got to four, she used her fingers to continue, while mouthing the seconds before going on air. At one, the camera's paned, their screens filling with the anchor's face.

'I'm joined today by Martin Belden and Madeline Wheeler, siblings of the missing New York teenagers, Beatrix and James,' he spoke smoothly.

Mart winced at the mention of his sister's hated name. 'Trixie and Jim,' he stated in a hard voice, 'they're known as Trixie and Jim.'

'And,' Honey's unforgiving tone added, 'they're not missing. The authorities have proof Jim and Trixie were abducted on Saturday 4th April this year. They have been gone almost two months. Without new leads in the case, we don't hold any hope of finding them.'

'How do you feel about that?' Cameron enquired. While his face expressed sadness, Honey felt the waves of hierocracy emanating off the television presenter. Behind the mask, he didn't mean a word of his carefully scripted questions.

Eyes blazing, Honey glared at the man. In a voice filled with irritation, she stated, 'angry. The police have proof two individuals trespassed on private property. One chased my best friend almost a mile through heavy scrubland to the same location as my brother. We can only assume Jim and Trixie were restrained against their will.'

Bristling at the dressing down, Cameron turned his attention to Mart. 'Did your sister and Jim have a close relationship?' the anchor asked, but the tone of voice suggested much more.

'Not particularly,' Mart tried to hide his surprise at the unexpected turn in the conversation, 'at least no more than the rest of our close knit group.'

'Well,' Mart whispered into Honey's ear when the three minute, thirty second segment finished, 'I'm glad that's over.'

'One down,' Honey agreed, aggravated by the indifference in Cameron once the cameras stopped rolling, 'three more to go. I can only hope Dad had chosen the other shows we're to appear on with more care.'

'I don't think I could do it without you,' Mart confessed.

'I don't think I could either,' Honey agreed, that look once again entering her eye. 'I…' lost for words, she didn't quite know how to broach the subject on her mind.

'I'll talk to Dan,' Mart felt his heart rate increase, confident he'd correctly followed the direction of Honey's mind. The hope shining out of her orbs convinced him. 'The senior Prom's next week.'

'I didn't…' unable to finish the sentence, Honey found her shoe's interesting.

'Me either,' Mart managed to overcome his embarrassment, 'not until this happened.' Taking Honey's hand in his, Martin Belden felt the sudden need to do the most amazing thing. Bring their entwined fingers up to his lips, he kissed the back of her hand. A delightful blush rose on Madeline's cheeks. Pulling Honey off the sofa, he led them off the set. Tom and the constant security presence Matthew Wheeler insisted on waited for them. 'We've been friends for a long time…'

'Sometimes,' Honey said sagely, her emotions now under control, 'it takes something like this to make you realise how you actually feel about someone.'

'I hope,' pausing, Mart stoped and turned to his companion, 'Jim and Trix have discovered how much they mean to each other.'

Looking into space, Honey closed her eyes. A delighted smile covered her face. 'I know they have,' she stated with resolutely, 'I can feel it.'

Nodding, Mart added, 'I know they're still alive, despite what Sam thinks. I've felt it. Just like I know we'll see them again.' Sadness infused his face, 'I just don't think it's going to be for a long time and so much will have changed by then.'

'I…I know,' Honey agreed, her hand squeezing Mart's. A look later and they had an understanding.

'When did this happen?' Di asked Honey a week later, pointing at the photo beside her bed.

Tom dropped Mart and Dan at Crab-apple Farm after school. The girls wanted the privacy of Honey's bedroom. Di knew her friend had been dying to tell her something for days now but her TV schedule hadn't allowed them time to talk. Diana Lynch impatiently waited for Honey to confess.

'I…I don't know,' Madeline stated shyly. 'It just did.'

Lifting her eyes to meet those of her friend, Honey shrugged, unable to find the words to explain the sudden relationship which had sprung up between herself and Mart. Di took a moment to understand the surprise on her friends face before laughing. It sounded good to be able to act so normally. The sound forced a smile to Honey's lips.

'I didn't plan it,' she sounded amazed. 'I think I just knew when Smithy knocked Mart to the ground a few weeks ago. I felt something shatter inside and…well…suddenly I looked at him differently.'

'I wondered,' Di confessed, 'watching the two of you dance at the Junior Prom. Hey,' violet eye's flashed with mirth, 'are you making me go to the Senior Prom with Dan? People will start talking, you know.'

'Better than you secret getting out,' Honey teased back.

Shuddering, Di wondered how much longer she could keep her sexual orientation from becoming public knowledge. She'd always believed college life would give her the freedom to finally meet a likeminded individual and have the kind of relationship she deserved without small town comments.

'Half the population of this town believe Jim and Trix have run away together,' Di shuddered, 'just think what they'd say about me.'

'I don't care,' Honey hugged her friend, 'you're still the same Di Lynch to me.'

'So,' Di broke away, tears of gratitude in the corners of her eyes, 'are we going to wear white orchards again?'

'After a the media storm Dad's made out of Jim and Trixie's abduction,' Honey said in a quiet, sad voice, 'the Senior Prom is going to be covered by every major television network. Mart and I are going to the lock-in party afterward, just to get away.'

'Being a public personality not to your liking,' Di added in a sarcastic tone to her snide comment.

'I couldn't care less,' Honey grinned, having appeared in more than one society magazine alongside her wealthy parents, 'but Mart hates the notoriety.'

The end of June brought the Senior Prom. None of the remaining Bob Whites wanted to attend the social function. Trixie and Jim's abduction, now three months in the past caused some grief. Most people only thought about it when reminded by Matthew Wheelers continuing media campaign. For most, life settled back into its usual routine.

'I can't believe how fast everything's return to "normal"' Mart remarked bitterly as they moved around the decorated gym.

Dancing in his arms, Honey looked up with a sad smile. 'For us it's the first birthday, the first holiday or the first time we've experienced something without our entire family surrounding us,' she commented wisely. 'For everyone else, it's yesterday's news.'

'I guess that's what hurts the most,' Mart mourned, 'it's my sister and friend, yet no one else seems to care.'

'I do,' Honey forced his blue orbs to really look into her soul.

'I know,' he felt humbled by the support and understanding he witnessed there. 'Let's get out of here before they start the lock-in party. I know a place we can go and have a little party of our own.'

'I thought you'd never ask,' she grinned, pulling his head down to kiss her boyfriend publicly for the first time.

* * *

AN – I re-read Abducted and realised just how far my writing has come in the last year. I really don't know how you didn't cringe. I know I did. One day I might have time to go back and re-edit it.


	8. Chapter 8

AN - I hadn't intended this one to be so long but Jim took the chapter and ran away with it. Some _**really**_ important issues came up and I had to let Jim his way. I felt the topic too important to glance over and still get a message across.

* * *

'Hubble bubble, toil and trouble,' Jim teased, leaning over to see what simmered in the cooking pot. The ambient air temperature finally fell below eighty. In the Hell Hole it felt twenty degrees hotter, causing Jim to wonder how much cooler it might be in winter.

'One more comment from you Mr Frayne,' Trixie attempted to blow the matted hair out of eyes, 'and you'll be the one canning tomatoes so we'll have something fresh to eat this winter.'

'Thanks for the offer,' he continued to grin, sweat dripping from his brow, 'but I'll pass.'

The end of June warmed the days. The nights became bearable in the sleeping cave if they slept without clothing. Any breeze didn't make it into the Hell Hole turning July into a month long bake as the blazing sun reflected off the packed earth, warming the rocks and intensifying the heat. During the middle of the day the glare hurt their eyes. Jim and Trixie usually retreated to Water Cave for several hours to avoid the heat.

They'd taken to sleeping in the open during the first week in July. It effectively gave the young couple a green light to deepen their physical relationship. Jim attempted to keep his libido contained. He found it almost impossible without the support of his self-imposed rules. When Trixie refused to wear clothing during the day, claiming they'd become comfortable with each other's bodies, they rapidly rounded third base a few days before Jim's birthday. Now a few days into August, Jim's fear of wandering around their home naked had vanished.

'I've checked on all the trees. Of the twelve trees we planted, only eight survived last week's hot spell,' Jim commented with a grimace. Both of them worked hard to keep the saplings growing straight and strong. The three most promising perished in the unusually warm weather wearing down any hope of escape. They'd found consolation in each other's arms, solace as lips explored territory previously off limits and this new expression of their emotions made them feel euphoric.

'The two on the south wall,' Trixie pointed with her makeshift ladle, 'don't look very healthy. I'm afraid we're going to lose them too.'

'I hope not,' Jim sobered. 'Don't you think it strange, the fastest growing trees are the ones that died?'

'No,' Trixie frowned, 'Moms lost plants the same way in our garden at Crab-apple farm. I think they use so much energy and water in growing that the heat disrupts them more easily. At least that's my opinion.'

'Science lesion, Trix,' Jim teased, wondering how they'd ever catch up with their class mates and all the school time they'd lost.

'I hate to say it,' she grinned back sharing a moment of bittersweet homesickness she saw in Jim's gaze, 'but I really miss school. I thought it hard to sit in a classroom day in and day out. In reality, it's so simple in comparison to attempting to survive here.'

'Me too,' Jim agreed before shielding his eyes from the intense sunlight. 'The last seeds you planted didn't germinate well,' he changed the topic quickly so neither could become disheartened by all they missed.

Looking toward water cave, Jim placed the delicate new saplings in entry to the cooler environment, hoping they might do better than their predecessors. 'Three of the new seeds turned out to be shrubs. No way would they grow tall enough to get us out of here!'

'At least they'll give us some shade in the middle of the Hole,' Trixie attempted to remain optimistic.

'Next year,' Jim burst her bubble, 'maybe. You know I got to thinking about all that wood, maybe we could build a fire one night, when it cooler and roast a rabbit. It'd make a nice change from boiled everything'

'You really think we'll be here long enough for it to get cool?' Trixie tried to hold on to some shred of a potential escape. The death of her trees seemed to signal the demise of any hope.

'I hate to say it,' Jim hesitated, his green eyes displaying disappointment, 'but yes. I'm starting to plan for a very cold winter at this altitude.'

'Maybe we'll get lucky,' Trixie attempted to lighten the situation. While she didn't like it any more than Jim, the situation made him anxious and insecure. Sometimes Trixie felt the need to booster his flagging self-confidence, especially when it concerned her wellbeing. Those seemed to be the incidents which affected Jim the most.

As thought the idea conjured them, a strange vibration set up a harmonic in the Hell Hole. Soon a rhythmic humming rent the air. Emerging from the overhang protecting the heated pool, Jim and Trixie examined the sky.

'There,' Trixie shouted, excitedly pointing to a rapidly moving aircraft on the horizon. Her heart in her mouth, hope sprang back in one intense moment. No less affected, Jim took a moment to overcome his exhilaration. Images of Trixie's life before their abduction filled her mind. At the top of her list, seeing her parents and siblings again. 'I think it might be a plane,' she shouted, grabbing Jim in anticipation and doing an impromptu dance.

'No,' Jim disagreed, his green eyes shining with tears of joy, 'I'm sure it's a helicopter.' Sobering immediately, he watched the craft hover above the treetops in the distance. 'It's a long way from here, Trix,' he warned. Jim's moment of elation rapidly evaporating as his mind calculated the chances being seen.

'We need to capture the pilot's attention,' Trixie sounded desperate, comprehending Jim's caution.

'Go grab your Bob White jacket,' Jim demanded, 'it's the only red thing we have. Against this limestone, it might attract some interest. Get my white undershirt while you're at it. We can wave them in the air. Maybe the movement will stand out against all this green.'

_Four months_, Trixie considered, _and this maybe our only hope of rescue._ Running to the sleeping cave, she collected the items of clothing Jim requested. The entire time her heart beat increased as the adrenalin mounted in her bloodstream. Rushing back into the light, Trixie knew the moment she saw Jim's face.

'It's gone,' he stated sadly.

They waited, Trixie with her red BWG jacket in her hand, Jim with his white shirt in his. An hour passed without the chopper returning. Still they waited. Finally the sun began to approach the western rock face signalling dusk.

'The dead trees,' Trixie had to find something positive in the situation before they both burst into inconsolable tears. Giving her a strange look, Jim merely nodded, requesting she continue. 'We need to stack them in the middle of the hole. That way if anyone else comes this way, we can light a fire to attract attention. If we put all the labels from the cans in the centre as kindling, it should start the fire quickly enough.'

Shoulders slumped in resignation, Jim understood his special girls reasons. If he had something to do, something physical, he'd be able to keep his disappointment at bay. The threatening depression, an emotion at the edge of both his and Trixie's conscious, might descend. If either of them became dejected and disheartened, their chances of survival decreased dramatically. With only each other, Jim relied on Trixie to remind him why he struggled every day to get out of the Hell Hole.

'The woods too green to burn at the moment,' Jim stated, 'but it won't take long in this heat to dry it out.'

'Come on,' Trixie urged, taking the white shirt from Jim's limp hand, 'I'll put theses away, then help you.'

'You need to finish up with the tomatoes,' Jim reminded, 'before we run out of light.'

Both toiled until they the sun darkened the sky. While the full moon gave them enough light to continue working, Trixie and Jim stoped at the same instant. By unspoken mutual agreement, a single look communicated how much they needed to be in the other's arms. After a simple salad made from the garden, they retired to the bathing pool to remove the dirt from the days toil.

Consolation came in the form of light touches, lips nuzzling and fingers marauding. Mouths explored more intimate erogenous zones, delighting, gratifying and satisfying a deep seated need to be intimately connected. Finally, unable to hold his passion, Jim led them in to the oldest dance known to man, the ultimate joining. Trixie bit her lip while enduring the initial pain she knew to be a rite of passage. Her expectations of making love with the man she adored didn't come close to the actual act. Reading suggested girls who did a lot of horse riding had a much easier time. Wrapped up in the romantic notion of making love, the actual experience didn't come close to her expectation.

The moment it ended, Jim knew, knew he'd hurt Trixie. Not quite understanding how, he reached out to hold her close in an attempt maintain the fading bond between them. Anticipating his actions, Trixie turned her tear stained face away. It opened a physical and psychological chasm. She didn't want to wound Jim but the hurt Trixie suffered made her numb to his pain.

'Talk to me, Shamus,' Jim pleaded, suddenly feeling ashamed he'd allowed his passion to overcome his good sense. Remorse overcame him as he watched Trixie shudder at his words. 'I know we didn't plan this…'

'You hurt me,' Trixie accused, no longer able to contain her tears. 'I know you didn't mean too, Jim, but it hurt more than I expected. It hurt the whole time. I…I don't think…don't think I ever want to do that again.'

'Shamus, look at me,' Jim begged. When he got no response to his entreaty, he moved to give Trixie some space. Hating the distance he felt between them when they should have been basking in the afterglow, he sighed inwardly to keep his insecurities well hidden. Facing his demons, James Frayne took a deep breath and opened his heart by confessing, 'I'm…I was as naïve about this as you, Shamus. At college I had plenty of opportunity to lose my virginity. The girls kind of threw themselves at me. A lot of the time I wondered if they were attracted to me or my father's wealth. It really didn't matter. My heart always belonged to you. I never had any intention of sharing my body with anyone else. I…I love you. I…I always have.'

A slight change in Trixie's position alerted Jim to the fact she listened intently to everything he said. Feeling on slightly steadier ground, he forced the words to continue. 'I remember the first moment we met, well I looked out that window while you and Honey discussed breaking into Ten Acres. I still had a few weeks until I turned fifteen. But I knew…even then…you'd be the only I'd ever wanted in my life. I still can't believe I pointed a shotgun at you. Then in Iowa, I gave you that bracelet. You have no idea how much it means to me, seeing it on your wrist. Every time I came home from college, the sliver reminded me of the promise I made to myself. All these years, it gave me hope that one day we might be together in every sense of the word. I'm so sorry this didn't live up to your expectations.'

'I,' Trixie hesitated before turning to face him. Her blue eyes miserable, she swallowed hard. The next sentence might be the most important she'd ever uttered in her entire life. Still the word's stuck in her throat. 'I…I think…maybe…'

'Maybe what, Shamus,' Jim waited earnestly for a response. He knew the only way for them to overcome this situation relied on open and honest communication. As hard as listening to Trixie complain about his technique became, Jim knew it to be the only way forward. He'd wait all night if that's what it took for Trixie to open up.

'I think you might have been in too much of a rush,' she managed to get the sentence out but it sounded like one single long word. Embarrassed beyond belief, Trixie had to force the rest out, 'I never felt…not like when you…when we go down on each other. I thought it would be like that but it just hurt.' Sobbing, she could hardly get the sounds out, 'it hurt so much.'

'You're right,' Jim agreed, kicking himself. The moment Trixie made the statement his logical brain finally kicked in and analysed what went wrong. 'I remember overhearing some guys in my dorm talk about foreplay. They'd had a lot of experience. I kind of hung around and listened.'

Eyes wide with surprise, Trixie lifted her swollen face, finding it hard to reconcile this with Jim's honourability. The emotions crossing her mobile face brought the slightest smile to Jim's lips. 'Sometimes, Shamus,' he explained, 'the only way to learn is through listening. So I took in all they said. Until tonight, I didn't truly understand what they spoke about. I promise, next time…' the horrified look Trixie sent him, caused Jim to shudder. He tried valiantly to hold it in. 'There will be a next time Trix,' Jim promised, 'and it will be so different from this time you'll change your mind, I promise.' Watching her disbelief, he added, 'we'll wait until you're ready. When it happens, I'll take the time to make sure we both get the same level of pleasure out of making love.'

Nodding dumbly, Trixie felt the need to be alone. Sighing heavily, Jim climbed out of the pool, leaving his special girl to think about all he'd said. Before he could leave, he needed to boost his flagging self-confidence.

'You do believe me,' Jim asked in a pleading tone, 'don't you Shamus.'

'I…I don't know, Jim,' Trixie sounded miserable. 'Maybe,' she added at the look of desolation in his green orbs.

Heading into the sleeping cave, Jim settled his body into the sand. They hadn't slept here in almost a month. They hadn't slept alone since the abduction. Jim missed the warm body lying alongside his. Jim mourned the loss of the bond he formed with Trixie. As an exhausted sleep finally overcame him, Jim wondered if they could repair the damage to their relationship.

* * *

AN – I had at least another couple of hundred words to write, but decided what the heck….I love cliff hangers.


	9. Chapter 9

AN – in order to get through all the situations required to start the next book, the following four or five chapters may turn out to be massive! Or I might just add another (mini) book to the series as there are so many emotive situations I want to cover.

* * *

Something in the atmosphere forced Jim's conscious into immediate awareness. His internal radar recognised Trixie's presence nearby. Daring to open one bleary eye after a tense, restless night, Jim saw her. Sitting cross legged as far away from him as the sleeping cave allowed, she watched him apprehensively. Trixie's position at the cave entrance demonstrated her ability to flee if he didn't live up to her expectations.

'Morning,' Trixie said in a soft voice when she became aware of his scrutiny. She sounded as tired as she looked with deep purple smudges under her eyes.

'Did you sleep at all?' Jim asked in a level tone laced with concern. He wanted to reach out a hand and run it down her cheek.

'I…I couldn't,' unable to meet Jim's open, enquiring gaze, Trixie took a deep fortifying breath. The only way to get through this discussion meant she couldn't look Jim in the eye. 'It felt wrong…I felt dishonest …sleeping without you next to me. So I've been sitting here watching you and thinking about what happened.'

Trying hard to hide his smile of elation, Jim managed to curb his emotions. 'I missed you cuddled up to me,' he stated softly.

'Jim, I love you, I really do, but,' the confession torn from her lips, Trixie knew she had to express her fears, 'I wasn't ready for the step we took in our relationship yesterday.' Before Jim could respond, Trixie cut him off with a look demanding he listen to her, 'it happened and I know we can't go back to the way it was before. I'm not sure when I'll be ready to…to do what we did yesterday.'

'Shamus,' Jim spoke softly, tenderly, 'I'd be lying if I said I don't what to make love with you gain. I'll try to give the space you're asking for. You need to understand I'm a nineteen year old male with the raging hormones to match who's just discovered the girl he's always loved feels the same way. I never wanted to hurt you and you can't imagine how sorry I am that our first time together ended the way it did.'

'When we,' pausing to allow the words to form in a logical sequence, Trixie forced all emotion out of her tone, 'made love I thought it would be more enjoyable than…than all the kissing and touching we did. Everything we tied got better. I had this idea, this image of what I thought it would be like.'

'Trix, I understand what happened…what went wrong and I'll never let it happen again,' Jim promised. 'This won't work unless we trust each other.'

'I trust you, Jim,' Trixie's gaze locked with his green eyes. 'It's taken most of the night for me to realise I should have trusted my instincts. I'm not blaming you or myself, it's happened and now we need to move on.'

'Good,' he stated in a firm tone, glad Trixie had come to the same conclusion, 'because without honesty and communication, our relationship won't survive and we won't make it out of here. If we've learnt anything from this, it's that we need to talk about the issues that are important to us.' Finding a well of courage within, Jim suggested, 'you've always wanted to know about the welts on my back. Maybe it's time to tell you about some the horrors Jonesy inflicted on me and how I managed to cope with them.'

Surprise flared in Trixie's blue orbs. She'd never thought he'd open up enough to tell her about his most appalling memories. As Jim's words started, haltingly, Trixie found her attention captivated by his atrocious tale. Intellectually she understood why Jim opened this can of worms and what it cost him to do so. It didn't sit well with her but it would achieve his aim. Already at the edge of her emotional limits, Trixie didn't know if either of them could survive any more honesty.

As Jim's story continued, Trixie found her body moving of its own volition. The out pouring of his deepest, darkest memories bridged the chasm opened the day before. Psychologically, Jim's experiences drew the couple closer, as he'd intended. Physically, Trixie felt the basic urge to comfort and support the man she loved. What he'd endured shouldn't have been borne by any human being. By the time Jim exhausted his limited reserves, they'd curled up in each other's arms, understanding and sharing the others deepest hurts.

'I love you, Shamus,' Jim whispered to the sleepy woman held tightly in his embrace. 'I'm sorry I can't keep my promise. I've just realised how far I've stretched the elastic band of love and trust between us. Now I know what I have to do to repair the damage.'

He'd deliberately played with Trixie's emotions to gain her trust. The intellectual college psychology courses finally made sense. Preparing to put the information into practice, Jim intended to use the knowledge to win back Trixie's devotion. If it didn't work, the consequences would be devastating for them both. He would be solely responsible for the elastic band breaking beyond hope of repair.

An eternity passed before Trixie stirred in his arms. Jim allowed his hands the freedom to genteelly rouse Trixie to full consciousness. He knew after the first hurtful experience, if they didn't resume their physical relationship, Trixie could build up fears and refuse further intimacy. By the time she woke, Jim's lips and fingers had her on the edge. Trixie's moans of pleasure ensured she enjoyed his ministrations.

'Jim,' she tried to get his attention through the haze of passion. Deep in her mind, she knew this to be a turning point but still a terror griped her, even though the experience couldn't be compared to their first rushed coupling.

Poised above her, Jim pleaded, 'trust me, Shamus. I'm not going to hurt you.' Seeing the moment of panic in her blue eyes, he prepared to stop if Trixie demanded it. The fear remained as Jim joined them, slowly, carefully, taking every precaution to guarantee Trixie could accommodate him. Setting a delicate rhythm, Jim ensured Trixie's fantasies came true before allowing his pleasure to follow.

'It's like falling of a horse, Trix,' Jim tried to explain his reasons for his actions as they lay entwined, sharing a perfect moment of afterglow. 'If you don't get back on immediately, you'll be afraid to try again.'

'I'm glad you convinced me,' Trix murmured sleepily.

'Me too,' he conceded, 'but we need to be careful.'

'We only have about three or four days before…' still embarrassed about her body's ability to produce children and the monthly physical manifestation, Trixie found it hard to discuss the subject, 'before I'll ovulate.'

'I know,' Jim sighed, hoping to get in a lot more practice. They'd need to change their strategy for a week or so. 'We'll just have to stop at third base during those days.'

'I don't…maybe not at all…when…when I….' Trixie faltered, feeling flustered.

'That's up to you, Shamus,' Jim couldn't help his smile. 'I'm glad you changed you mind about not wanting to make love with me again.'

In effect they'd been living together four months, and already he'd come to terms with Trixie's cycle. Once again his academic learning could be placed in a practical light. As they'd discovered in the ensuing months, ceasing any physical intimacy during Trixie's menstruations inadvertently intensified their relationship. The days of abstinence made their union all the more gratifying.

The last of the heat left with August. Indian summer didn't occur in the Hell Hole. Trixie and Jim became busy preparing for a fast approaching winter during the fall months. The last of the vegetables needed harvesting as the temperature dropped rapidly during October. Their life consisted of working while the sun shone. They shared two meals a day, at dusk and dawn. The hour long bath became a prelude to the activities they shared before retiring to the sleeping cave each night.

_Time passes so quickly_, Trixie pondered, holding out her hand to catch the first snow flake of the season. _Tomorrow is Thanks Giving, as best we can tell. I wonder what my family is doing. Somehow Crab-apple farm seems a lifetime away and I don't belong there anymore. Jim and I have settled into a comfortable existence here. I've even come to love the quiet. I needed to learn to slow down, to relax. Being trapped in the Hell Hole has taught Jim and I so much about ourselves._

'What are you thinking, Shamus,' Jim asked at the look of be wonderment on her face.

'This is going to sound strange,' Trixie turned to her lover, 'I'm being grateful for our life together and the quiet we've been given to explore our personalities.'

'It not that strange,' Jim's cheeks coloured, 'I've thought the same. I don't know if I could ever talk about the time I spent with Jonesy in our other life. It kind of scares me, thinking about going back and what we'll have to face.'

'Sometimes I feel like this is meant to be,' Trixie stated, a faraway look in her eye. 'All I wanted, all I wished for,' a radiant smile broke out on her face, 'a quiet place to tell you the way I felt. I didn't imagine my wish might lead to us being this alone together.'

'Tomorrow,' Jim sighed deeply, a moment of bittersweet homesickness overwhelming him, 'I bet we'll both feel differently without the family gathering at Manor House or Crab-apple farm. I just can't see my life without you in it any more, Trix. When we do get out of here, I'm not sure how our parents are going to react to our relationship, but I think we've proved we can live together.'

Allowing the mischief she sometimes felt bubble up inside, Trixie giggled. 'I did warn Moms,' she teased.

'Are you confessing,' Jim joined in her game, 'to masterminding all this.'

Shaking her head, Trixie stared into Jim's gaze. At times like this, when they could mostly forget their desperate situation and just be teenagers in love, the world seemed normal. The peace only lasted so long in their fragile world.

A week before Christmas, a sudden storm blew in. Trapped in the sleeping cave for three days, tempers flared. Taking the waste container to be emptied, Jim emerged to a transformed world.

'Trix,' he called, their recent heated words forgotten, 'you have to see this.'

'What,' she asked in confusion. Rushing to Jim's side, Trixie stared out at the winter wonderland.

'Merry Christmas, Trix,' Jim announced, taking her in his arms and laying a sweet kiss on her lips.

Neither dressed appropriately for the bitter cold, it didn't stop the young lovers frolicking in the powdery snow. Soon the fun and games turned into foreplay. Waste bucket forgotten in their rush to experience the pristine environment, they found themselves in the warm waters of the bathing pool. Resting on the submerged bench, Jim broached the subject which had been on his mind a lot lately.

'If were still here in May,' he hesitated to gauge Trixie's reactions. She'd given him all of her attention, 'I want to marry you. I know,' Jim sealed her lips with a finger, asking that she just listen, 'it won't be legal, and I can't produce a ring out of thin air but we could hold a ceremony in the middle of the hole at dusk. Just you and me, Trix. We'll make our promises between us.'

'Yes,' Trixie's expressive blue orbs communicated so much her simple words couldn't, 'I want that too. When we finally get back to Sleepyside, we'll make it official.'

Then they made love. Something in the act changed. A subtle alteration allowed a joining not only of bodies, but souls. Trixie and Jim lost themselves so far in the other they couldn't tell one from the other. When it ended, Trixie cried. Never in her life had she felt more beautiful or essential to another living being

Stunned by the depth of his emotions, Jim wondered if he could love this woman any more. Their relationship seemed to grow stronger each day. He wished for a Christmas miracle, a way to return to their old lives and maintain their bond.

'I love you, Shamus,' Jim whispered as his lips genteelly caressed Trixie's.


	10. Chapter 10

Three months after gaining employment with the cartel, Sam over heard two house guards talking. Initially, he took little notice of their discussion. Neither had the clearance to be privy to the plans they debated. In Sam's mind, it represented yet another test. The Boss remained suspicious of his motives.

'I found two of your men,' Sam casually offered to The Boss, 'discussing a campaign against an American enemy and his son in the open. Anyone might have overheard them.'

'What,' The Boss sounded peeved, 'do you expect me to do about it?'

Shrugging, Sam threw over his retreating shoulder, 'I thought you might be interested.'

He'd hated using the two men to once again cement his position within the cartel. It didn't gain him any favours with the other soldiers or The Boss. Sam never saw the pair again, suspecting they aided in fertilizing the gardens surrounding the house.

Six months into his sojourn, Sam found the evidence he came for. Documents proved The Boss knew of Jim and Trixie's abduction. In fact he'd ordered it over the loss of a major gun shipment from the US. It led Sam to question why the cache held such importance to a South American drug cartel.

_What did Trixie inadvertently step into_? he wondered. _There's more to this and I need to find out what._ With a new objective, Sam decided to stay and discover the significance of the weapons.

He had another objective. Miguel Harvia, otherwise known as Smithy hadn't shared the destination of his captives with another living soul. He didn't trust his boss and intended to use the whereabouts as a bargaining chip for his families continued safety. With The Boss still questioning the level of Sam commitment, it became impossible to transmit the data to the US. However Sam could use the ensuing time to find out if Harvia's family knew of his plans for Jim and Trixie.

At the nine month mark, Sam became aware of a CIA agent within the household staff. An operative managed to infiltrate the inner circle under The Boss's nose. Between them, Sam and the agent had enough information to bring this cartel to its knees.

'Smithy,' Sam explained to Iona Cortez, the new upstairs maid and CIA plant, 'changed trucks in the town of Wayne off the I-80 before transferring his human cargo into a helicopter. It took off from private property outside Cumberland, Maryland. Fuel costs suggested a three hundred mile round trip.'

'I'll have the boys' stateside look into the owner,' Iona promised.

'Smithy piloted the chopper,' Sam infused his voice with concern. 'No one, except the dead man knew the exact location of his drop. If it were me, I'd consider the mountains between Virginia and West Virginia. The large tracts of National Park would make it almost impossible to find the kids, even with massive resources at your disposal.'

'I'll get you message to the target,' Iona promised, returning to her assigned role in the household before they could be discovered colluding.

Before Sam reached the end of his yearlong contract, the CIA raided the Cartel in conjunction with the National Army. They took down everyone in power. Still playing his part, Sam protected The Boss during the final fire fight. The precautions he'd taken ensured there wouldn't be enough left for another upstart to continue the manufacture of high quality product. In many ways, the attack played into his hands.

Somehow he'd managed to survive the violence. Bringing a wounded Sam in for interrogation, it took time for Iona to identify him as a friendly. His injuries finally attended too, they proved to be no longer compatible with life. He never found out if his message reached Matthew Wheeler's office.

'So,' Matt asked his new head of security.

'Nothing,' Joe answered, 'we've been over the area Sam suggested again but the result is still the same. Mr Wheeler,' the burly man hesitated to suggest, 'it's been a year since the abduction and several weeks since Sam death. Maybe we need to scale down the search. The media is still saturated. We have Jim and Trixie's photo's appearing on television regularly. Your Daughter and her partner continue to accept interviews, keeping the story fresh. The media attention plays into your current political campaign. I really don't know what else we can do.'

'I won't rest, I won't give up until Jim and Trixie come home or,' Matthew paused, 'I have their bodies for burial. Either way the Belden's and my family need closure.'

'What would you like me to do?' Joe asked with a resigned sigh. They had this argument countless times in the last five months.

'Let's give our attention to the election in November. Once I'm a Senator for the state of New York, we'll move on to step two of our agenda,' he stated easily.

'Dad,' Honey called, opening the door into his office effectively ending the discussion with Joe.

'Is it that time already,' Matthew smiled, looking down at his watch.

In the last year his young daughter had changed dramatically. Dan and Mart left for college in New York at the end of high school. Matthew didn't want to split the remaining Bob Whites up. Beside, Brian needed the support of the other young people. He'd almost failed his second year of pre-med in the months following his sister's abduction. Only Matthew's patronage and support gave him a concessional pass and continuation for his third year. Brian Belden hadn't let him down.

All the boys attended Columbia University. Matthew arranged an apartment for them to share, making Joe's job of keeping them safe that much easier. It didn't take much convincing for Diana Lynch and Honey Wheeler to move closer to their male counterparts. They agreed to attend an exclusive ladies school in New York City. Both refused to consider living in, so Matthew and his wife moved back to their penthouse as chaperones for the young women. The boys lived in the apartment across the foyer. Close enough to keep any eye on and far enough away to make Honey and Mart's romance difficult to consummate.

'I'm surprised you're not going to the ballet with Mart on your arm,' Matthew teased.

He actually liked the young man. The relationship between his daughter and Martin Belden seem to grow stronger every day. They complemented each other, lending the other strength to cope with the loss of their siblings. The media had been quick to pick up the romantic aspects of the story. It did wonders for Matthew's political campaign and personal agenda to see his son safety home.

'Mart and Dan volunteer at the homeless shelter Tuesday nights,' Honey reminded her father, 'besides, you arranged this because the Mayor is attending the opening night and you need to be seen with him if you're to be elected. I'm along as a companion for my mother while you network.'

Standing, Matthew stretched after hours seated at his desk. Straightening his perfect tie, he asked, 'how is it you become more politically savvy every day?'

'I have a very good teacher,' Honey smiled up at her father. 'Besides, I'm going to be part of your staff after you're elected and study international politics at Cornell in the fall.'

'Hm,' Matthew collected his daughter on his arm and teased, 'I wonder if America is ready for its first female president.'

'I never said I wanted to go into politics,' Honey quickly corrected.

Razing a red eyebrow, Matthew left the topic well enough alone. Like her mother, Honey had become very good at being considered delicate, yet the power behind the scenes. 'Is your Mother ready?' he asked to divert her attention.

'Waiting in the foyer,' Honey announced, 'Tom has the car down stairs, and,' finally allowing her Cheshire cat smile, 'Mart will be joining us for supper so the photographers will have the perfect opportunity to snap happy family pictures for tomorrow's paper. Then, as I'm now eighteen, I'll be spending the night with Mart in the boys' apartment.'

Attempting to hide his mirth, Matthew pushed the button for the elevator. 'Am I to assume,' he teased, 'this will be the end of Di and Dan covering for your late night escapades?'

'Mother knew the exact state of my relationship,' Honey offered with mock indignation. 'I've never hidden it from you. You,' she stated with distain, 'never asked.'

'I didn't need too,' Matthew whispered into his daughter's ear as they joined Madeline, 'it's been as obvious as the nose of Mart's face. Unlike you, your young suitors' tact isn't well developed and he couldn't play poker to save himself.'

'That,' Honey smile knowingly, 'is one of his most endearing qualities and the reason I love him. I can be myself around Mart. Who I am, where I come from and my social status bother him. They're not the reason he's with me. Mart loves me for who I am.'

'That,' Madeline chimed in, 'is an admirable quality.'

Dressed in the tux Honey brought for him, Martin Belden nervously entered the restaurant. The last year saw changes to every part of his existence. Matthew Wheeler now supplied everything in his life. He couldn't afford to keep up with the Wheeler's without their financial support and felt indebted to them. Now, Mart wanted to ask the man to give up his daughter.

'Sir,' Mart managed to avoid Honey and her Mother, 'may I have a word with you?'

'What's this about,' afraid he knew, Matthew drew the terrified young man over to a quiet corner.

'I wanted to thank you for your assistance over the last year,' Mart started. 'I not sure if Honey's told you, but…'

'She intends to spend the night with you,' Matthew stated with a hard look. Sending a warning, he added, 'not the first by the sounds of it.'

'No Sir,' Mart admitted.

'So,' Matthew prompted.

'I'm going to continue seeing your daughter,' Mart declared, needing to make his objectives known, 'with or without your permission. It'll hurt Honey if you don't give us your blessing. I want you to understand my intentions. I'm taking a third semester over the summer to finish College a year early. I appreciate the support getting my articles published under an assumed name. It's given me an opportunity I don't think would have happened until I'd established a career in journalism. I want you to know I'm very serious about your daughter.'

For the second time in the same night, Matthew's red eyebrow rose. 'How serious?' he questioned.

'I intend to ask her to share my life,' Mart's voice faltered as Matthew turned his piercing gaze on the boy, 'not now. We're both too young and have too much to achieve. We talked about marriage when Honey finishes college in three or four years.'

_Just in time for me to be thinking re-election_, Matthew pondered the political aspects. _You're one very cleaver girl, Madeline Wheeler. A very public marriage of my only surviving daughter would ensure another term and keep the abduction in the public eye._

'I just though you should know,' Mart glanced quizzically at Matthew. 'I wouldn't take the step of openly declaring our relationship without letting you know it's very serious.'

'How does my daughter feel about this,' Matthew enquired in a soft voice.

'Honey knows I intended to discuss this with you tonight,' Mart offered, suddenly feeling on safer ground. So far Mr Wheeler had reacted just as his daughter guess he would. 'I'll admit she's not happy with us talking about her behind her back but understands why I wanted to confront the issue. I don't want any complications in our relationship and I know Honey would kill me if it meant decreasing your chances of winning the election.'

_My daughter might only be eighteen_, Matthew threw an arm around Mart's shoulders in a friendly gesture before returning to the others, _but she has this young man dancing to her tune already._

'Let me tell you a thing or two about women, Son,' aware of the photographers snapping the moment, Matthew felt connected to Martin Belden. 'Occasionally they like to be crossed in love.'

'If you're trying to tell me,' Mart grinned, understanding them to be on the same wavelength, 'not to let Honey have her own way all the time, I'm one step ahead of you. Most of the time it's easier to let her be in the driving seat, at others, it's easier to let her think she is.'

'Which,' Matthew asked stunned, 'is it this time.'

'I intended to tell you about our relationship tonight,' Mart stated. 'It wouldn't give you a great impression of me or the respect I have for Honey if I didn't. I let my girlfriend think she came up with the idea to appease the father she adores.'

Letting out a howl of laughter, the pair caught the attention of everyone at the gathering. 'If I had any doubts about you,' Matthew managed, 'they've just been eradicated. I can't think of anyone better to look after my little girl.'


	11. Chapter 11

AN – I've decided to go with a short book called Revelations next. So this is the last chapter of Discovered. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

'Why so nervous, Trix,' Jim asked. She'd been like a cat on a hot tin roof the last couple of days.

'I…' turning into his body, Trixie attempted to bury her head in Jim's chest, 'I think we're pregnant.'

'You've been a few days late before,' Jim offered, unconcerned, 'and it's turned out to be OK.'

'This is different,' Trixie stated, wondering how to explain the sudden lethargy she felt.

'How?' Jim enquired. Staring into her face, she looked pale and washed out. Shrugging her shoulders, Trixie couldn't quite put her finger on it. 'Over winter,' Jim commented, allowing his mind to make connections, 'without a good source of iron in our diet, you might have depleted your bodies stored to the point where it can't spare any.'

'Maybe,' Trixie's tone implied she didn't believe a word.

'I've got a surprise for you,' he attempted to put a jovial slant on the situation. If they did turn out to be pregnant, they couldn't do anything about it now so Jim refused to worry about something he couldn't change. Pulling away from Trixie, he led her to the hearth he'd made. 'Let's enjoy all the iron we want tonight, and see what tomorrow brings.'

At some point during winter, a Doe and her fawn fell into The Hell Hole and froze solid. Most likely while looking for grass to survive the bitter snows, they misjudged the edge. Jim discovered the animals late yesterday afternoon as the last of the packed snow melted and the carcases thawed. Spending all morning preparing the smaller animal, Jim collected wood and began to roast it. Surprised Trixie hadn't smelt the cooking meat, he reassess her level of concern.

Nodding with agreement, Trixie set to work helping Jim. They needed to prepare the flesh of the Doe to become jerky so they'd have a readymade store of meat to supplement the rabbits over summer. They worked side by side without a word as Jim finished fashioning drying racks out of the wooden army cot surrounds.

Waking the next day, Trixie felt tears of relief. They'd kept their fears to themselves, leading to a restless night. Curled up in Jim's arms, she needed to make love with him. Between kisses she whispered, 'you were right, we just needed to wait.'

'Let's go to the pool,' Jim managed before he lost all reason.

As they submerged themselves below the warm waters, Trixie added, 'this is a onetime deal.'

'Thinking we might be pregnant,' Jim felt the need to tease, 'or the makeup sex at this time of the month because you aren't.'

'Both,' she whispered before taking one of his most erogenous zones into her mouth. Trixie mentally promised to be even more stringent with timing so this wouldn't happen again. The close call scared her. She realised how dangerous bringing a child into the world would be to her physical and mental wellbeing, as well as their chances for survival.

_I'm not ready for that yet_, her mind declared.

Conversely, her alter ego added, _you weren't ready to make love with Jim either, but look how that turned out._

_But, _she argued_, it caused problems._

_It also brought you closer and made you develop as a person. If it should happen, you'll cope with it, _her alter ego reassured.

_Maybe_, Trixie agreed, _but that doesn't mean I want too, so Jim and I are going to be super careful, whether he likes it or not._

April found Jim and Trixie celebrating a yearlong abduction. More familiar with what needed to be achieved to survive, they started tilling the soil for a spring garden. This year they intended to enlarge their food growing area. In the last few weeks they'd had to cut back on fresh food until they could produce another crop. Their remaining escape trees weathered winter without too much damage. Jim held high hopes one might reach the rim before the end of summer.

A freak storm blew in, catching Jim and Trixie with a sudden gust of wind. Looking to the sky, heavy black clouds rolled from the west with the speed of an express train. Then a peel of thunder rent the heavens. They didn't have any sign of the impending squall and no time to make it to shelter before fat drops fell. Staggering forward, lighting blazed, illuminating the clouds with a strange coloured light. Jim shepherded Trixie towards the sleeping cave, his arms surrounding and protecting her. In their struggle against the drenching sleet, Jim overextended his balance and fell. Trixie's heart smashed against her rib cage in fear. Neither of them could afford to get hurt.

'Jim,' she yelled, pinned beneath him. Her hands running over his head, Trixie didn't find any damage.

The torrential rain tore her words away. She could see the discomfort in his expression. Jim guarded his right wrist after using it to break his fall. Held tightly against his stomach, she managed to get to her feet. Helping Jim, they fought the weather conditions. Finally at the cave, Trixie examined the damaged limb before removing her sodden clothing.

'I don't think it's broken,' Jim offered, trying to remove his shirt, 'just sprained.'

A look passed between them. They'd worked hard to avoid injury. Taking Jim at face value, Trixie aided him to strip. Then she began shredding a t-shirt into a bandage. They'd used a quarter of their supply which concerned Trixie.

'Hold still,' she advised, 'this might hurt.'

It took two days for the storm to blow out its fury. When they finally emerged, the Hell Hole looked like a new environment. Broken trees littered the ground including those destined to be their escape route. Several animals met their maker, giving Jim and Trixie a good source of protein for months. The garden needed to be re-established as the rain washed away the tilled soil.

'At least we hadn't planted out the seeding yet,' Trixie commented, trying for optimism. 'I'll go and see what damage they sustained. Just as well we put them in the water cave for safety.'

'We'll have plenty of fire wood,' Jim pointed to the piles of splintered limbs, 'to roast several meals. I'm just not sure how we'll manage to start it. I've used all the matches we found.'

They set to work in a fight for survival. Jim felt useless with his hand strapped and unable to bear even minimal weight. The heaviness in their hearts shared in a single glance, both knew their chance of escape hovered just above nil with their only opportunity splintered into a thousand pieces. In two weeks Trixie turned eighteen and they had plans for the day. Laying their hope in an uncertain future, it took almost a week of steady toil to return the Hell Hole to its usual state.

'I, James Winthrop Frayne the second,' Jim started on the day they'd eagerly anticipated since Christmas.

Thirteen months after being abandoned in the Hell Hole and the day Trixie turned eighteen, Jim kept the promise he'd made a year ago. Together, they'd decided on the most archaic form of the wedding ceremony they remembered. Finding a use for one of the note books, they'd spent hours trying to get the words right. Trixie insisted they take out all reference to the law. They'd make it official the minute they escaped from their prison.

'Take thee Beatrix Belden,' Jim continued, his hands cupping Trixie's, 'to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forth, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to love, honour, and cherish, so long as we both shall live,' Jim promised.

'I Beatrix Belden take thee James Winthrop Frayne to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forth, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, to love, honour and cherish, so long as we both shall live,' Trixie echoed.

'I think,' Jim smiled shyly, 'this is the part where someone else pronounces us Man and wife.'

'Then,' a delighted twinkle rose in Trixie's blue orbs, 'you can kiss the bride.'

Ensuring he took his time, Jim made the meeting of lip represent so much more. Before he let Trixie out of his grasp, Jim lifted her into his arms. 'Time,' he stated, striding towards the sleeping cave, 'to consummate this.'

'Put me down, Jim,' Trixie pleaded, worried about his healing hand.

'I'm carrying my wife over the threshold,' he teased, 'then I have a lot I want to do with her.'

'Care to enlighten me?' she giggled with joy, sliding down his body and feeling his readiness.

'You'll find out soon enough,' he taunted.

They made love, gently, passionately and without reserve. Trixie worked hard to make a special meal for them to share afterward. She'd found two flat rocks blow in by the storm and used them to grind corn. Making flour, she experimented, perfecting a tortilla like flat bread. Using fresh vegetables from the garden and the last of the roast meat, she rolled them into burritos. It may have represented a simple meal in the real world, but here in the Hell Hole the work to produce it embodied the commitment the young couple made to each other.

After feeding their wedding food to each other, they once again turned to a more physical celebration. Trixie though she'd learned every trick, every way to please and pleasure Jim. She discovered he'd kept some secrets especially to delighter her on this very special day. The conversations he'd overheard at college served him well. Finally they drifted into a deep slumber, exhausted but elated to finally be bound to each other in every way.

'Good morning, Mrs Frayne,' Jim couldn't keep the smile from his lips. He'd waited his entire life to say those words.

'I thought you might have better things to do with your mouth, Husband,' Trixie stretched, displaying her body to eyes that didn't miss anything.

'You've lost weight,' Jim commented, attempting to delay the inevitable. Their timing couldn't have been worse. After today, they'd have to suffer a week's abstinence. _Not much of a honeymoon_, Jim's mind supplied.

'Are you surprised,' she taunted, 'with all the exercise you make me do.'

Trixie's glare told him not to waste the limited time they had. As always, Jim could deny his wife nothing. He gave in gracefully, fulfilling both their dreams as they made the best use of the limited time they had.

* * *

_**THE END OF BOOK TWO**_


End file.
